


Jason Crouse Imagines: NSFW

by robinwritesallthethings



Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan Characters [6]
Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/M, Language, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Relationships: Jason Crouse/Reader
Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan Characters [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933015
Kudos: 5





	1. Imagine fighting with Jason Crouse over the last slice of pizza.

You’re curled up next to Jason, wearing just his t-shirt, your legs draped over him. You’ve each just finished a slice of pizza, and there’s only one left. Jason looks at you and arches his eyebrow playfully; you squint back at him suspiciously. 

“Don’t even think about it, Crouse,” you threaten mischievously. 

“What if I play dirty?” he replies slyly. 

He lunges and grabs you, starting to tickle your sides. You shriek, scrambling to get away from him, pulling both of you off the couch and onto the floor. 

You land on top of him. “Oof!” Jason grunts. “Baby, you’re heavy.”

He winks up at you. You smack him in the chest playfully, breathing deeply as he flips you onto your back. “Jerk!”

He tugs your t-shirt up and licks his lips. “Now I’m hungry for something else,” he growls, burying his face in your breasts. 

You moan as his large, warm hands squeeze and knead you, his agile fingers circling your nipples, teasing them into hard peaks. You whimper as he takes one into his mouth. He tastes the other before flipping you again. 

“I want your pussy in my face for dessert.” 

You shed the t-shirt entirely and quickly arrange yourself over him. He nibbles on your skin as you peel his boxer briefs down and free his erection. Jason buries himself between your legs as you flick your tongue all the way up and down his shaft, then start to kiss the tip of his cock. 

“Stop teasing,” he groans, bucking his hips.

You giggle and take him into your mouth, starting to suck eagerly, making sure he can hear you. 

“Mmm, yeah, baby, just like that,” Jason murmurs.

He pushes his tongue inside you, grabbing handfuls of your ass, sliding his fingers underneath you to find your clit. You start to rock together, panting and gasping as you pleasure each other. You swallow around him, fondling his balls as his beard scrapes your thighs. 

Before long, he’s filling your mouth and you’re coming all over him. 

A few minutes later, Jason lifts you back onto the couch, wiping his face off with a napkin before joining you and grabbing the last slice of pizza. He holds it out to you. 

“Share?” he suggests cheekily. 

You grin and take a bite off the end of the piece. “Share,” you agree. 

You finish the pizza together, then Jason pulls you into his lap and you start all over again.


	2. Imagine catching Jason Crouse masturbating in the middle of the night.

You’re walking past Jason's room when you hear a low moan. 

“Dammit,” he mutters. “Why aren’t you obeying the laws of physics?!” 

You blink. That’s an odd thing to wonder at 3 AM. 

You knock on his door, surprised when he grunts, “Just a minute!” 

“Jason, are you okay?”

You know he’s between cities right now, which is why he’s crashing with you, but he’s seemed fine about it. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m all right,” he assures you. “Come in.” 

You step inside. His glasses are crooked and he’s sitting like he’s trying too hard to be casual. 

“What won’t obey the laws of physics?” you ask bluntly. 

He actually blushes. “What do you mean?” he stammers, all of his usual charm gone. 

“You said something wasn’t obeying the laws of physics.” 

“Oh, that was nothing. Must have said it in my sleep.” 

You snort. “Sure, Crouse. Just tell me.” 

He debates for a moment, then sighs and throws his blanket aside sheepishly. 

You bite your lip as you study the impressive erection straining against his boxer briefs. 

“Have you tried jerking off?” you tease, sitting down beside him. 

“Yes!” Jason groans in frustration. “But it won’t go away!” 

Well, at least now the physics comment makes sense. 

You reach out and gently run your hand over the bulge in his shorts. His hips buck and he pants with need. 

“Let me try?” you request hopefully.

You’ve always wanted him. You’ve just never had the courage to say anything. 

“Yeah, okay,” he agrees, looking embarrassed. 

You weigh your options, trying to decide what you want most. This might be the only time you ever get with him. 

You pull up the sexy little nightgown you’ve been wearing for the past few nights trying to get him to notice you, pull his underwear down, and get in his lap, taking him inside you in one smooth stroke. 

“Oh, yes!” Jason whispers, putting his arms tightly around you and gasping your name. “Yes, please!” 

“Mmm, Jason…”

He feels perfect inside you. You loop your arms around his shoulders and start to bounce, your breasts rocking gently against his chest. 

“Harder, baby!” he begs, his hips working faster. “Harder!” 

You ride him as hard as you can, memorizing every sound he makes. You want to keep this for your lonely nights. 

“Yes, yes, yes, yes!”

Jason holds your hips down against him as he comes inside you. You wish it wasn't already over. 

He leans back slowly, brushing his nose against yours affectionately. “You didn’t?” he wonders. 

You shake your head. You don't want to disappoint him, but it was much too fast for you. 

He takes his glasses off and throws them on the nightstand. “Let me see what I can do about that.” 

You smile up at him as he kisses you. Maybe after tonight, the two of you can finally go somewhere.


End file.
